


One Piece PETs: Lingerie

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [54]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin bought new lingerie and Zoro really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Lingerie

**One Piece PETs: Lingerie**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This intriguing series belongs to the peculiar Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:15 PM, in the Women's Quarters*****

 

   Zoro was lying back on Robin's bed, while the Crane Woman slipped into something more... _comfortable_. Robin bought new lingerie and wanted to show the Tiger Man. He lay back, waiting.

 

_'This had better be worth it.'_ he thought.

 

Sure enough, Robin stepped out, wearing a lace & mesh teddy.

 

"What do you think, Tora-kun?"

 

"Huh?" Zoro asked with a drop of blood trickling down his nostril.

 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Robin giggled.

 

_'I take it back,'_ Zoro thought. _'It's worth it.'_

 

Robin slowly walked up to Zoro, with lustful eyes.

 

"You ready, Tiger?" she asked.

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Now, what kind of question is that?" he asked. "Get over here, you."

 

   Robin laughed as Zoro pulled her to him and started nibbling on her neck. Doing so caused her to moan, pleasantly. She shuddered at the feel of his tongue licking her skin. It felt a bit like sandpaper. Not that she minded. In fact, she kind of like it. Robin moaned, then she hugged Zoro tightly. He went for her womanhood and he started eating her out.

 

"Ah..." she moaned. "Oh, god, Zoro...! Don't stop...!"

 

"I don't intend to." he replied between licks; he then whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna blow your mind by the end of this."

 

"Is that so, Tora-kun?" she asked.

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"As a matter of fact," he started. "I'm gonna blow your mind right now."

 

It was not five seconds when he removed her panties and entered her. Robin chewed her lip before she threw her head back and moaned.

 

"Ready?" he asked.

 

Robin nodded her head and Zoro thrust himself in and out.

 

"Ah...ahh...aahhh!" Robin moaned. "Zoro!"

 

   Zoro smirked at Robin's pleasured cries and started grinding. By this point, Robin's mind was already gone. She did not care, though. She was enjoying this. Zoro could tell. She had the ahegao face on. Robin clung to him, begging for more. He did not hesitate to do so. Robin panted with every thrust.

 

"Oh, god...!" she cried. "I'm about to...!"

 

"Me, too...!" Zoro spoke up.

 

They both reached their climax. Robin fell back, feeling absolutely worn out.

 

"Oh, god, Zoro...!" she whispered.

 

"I told you," he panted. "I was gonna blow your mind."

 

"You certainly did..." she replied. "And you know what else?"

 

"What's that?"

 

Robin wrapped her wings around Zoro and answered, "I hope you do it, again."

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"Maybe I will." he responded.

 

   He picked Robin up and placed her in his lap. This time, they used the Lotus Position. Zoro wrapped his tail around Robin's waist and he began to move.

 

"Ah...this is a first..." Robin moaned.

 

"Is it, now?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm...you've never...ah...used your tail to...ah...move my hips before..." Robin answered.

 

"I just thought that I'd change things up a little," he told her. "besides, Luffy does this with Nami sometimes."

 

"Well, I'm not complaining..."

 

"Good."

 

   He proceeded to use his tail to move Robin's hips. This only caused Robin to moan even more. Music to Zoro's ears. Zoro grunted as he started going a little faster.

 

"Ah...!" Robin cried. "Zoro...!"

 

"Robin...let me hear your voice a little more."

 

"Unh...!" Robin moaned. "AH!!!"

 

"Uh...!" Zoro grunted as he went in, deeper. "That's more like it...!"

 

"Ahh...ahh...aahh!!" Robin cried with each thrust.

 

Went on for a good hour until they reached their limit. Soon, they sat there, breathless; Robin rested her head on Zoro's shoulder.

 

"Oh, Zoro," she whispered. "how was it?"

 

"...I can't describe it in words." Zoro answered.

 

"Really?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah." Zoro said.

 

"If you can't describe it in words, then how exactly would you describe it?" Robin inquired.

 

   Zoro smirked. Then, he kissed Robin on the lips. Robin blinked, then returned the kiss. She moaned pleasantly at it. They broke away and Robin smiled. The Tiger Man yawned.

 

"Tired?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah." Zoro answered.

 

Robin smiled and scratched behind Zoro's ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Good Tiger."

 

"Don't push it, Bird."

 

Robin chuckled. Zoro lay down, as did Robin, and they both drifted off into a calm slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. ^^


End file.
